Lovely Hatred
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: I hate him more than anything else in the entire world. Then why is he on top of me kissing me while I'm loving it? Oh no! MelloxReader
1. Chapter 1

**_Moth: _**_So the Mello one-shot was too long x3 here is part 1! I'm working on part two! :) **I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS...sadly.. (~~~~ = you!) **_

* * *

><p>I hated Mello. No matter how many times people told me that I had a major thing for him––I told them otherwise. He always made fun of the way I looked, the way I talked, and the way I acted. He agreed with those others who said I was into him. I could've punched the living daylights out of him. Since Matt was both of our best friends it was kind of hard to express such hatred towards him. I knew that Matt wanted Mello and I to settled our differences. Like that was ever going to happen.<p>

Misa had invited me over to her house numerous times before, but never for a big party. I was actually kind of nervous. It's the last time I let Misa pick out my outfit. It wasn't something I usually wore and I wasn't going to start wearing it. She picked out a strapless little black dress. I had told her to keep it simple. Her idea of simple is obviously different from mine, but oh well. I didn't want to boast or gloat that I actually looked good, but I did. It was one of those dresses that hugged every single curve I had. Talk about feeling embarrassed. Even looking at myself in the mirror caused my cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. _Maybe she dressed me up since she knows I don't get invited to parties very often. Gee, thanks Misa. _I thought. I walked up to her front door and knocked. 30 seconds later the door swung open and Misa was standing there with her jaw dropped.

"~~~!" she said amazed. I could see her brain try and look for the next words, but it didn't happen. I ran my fingers through my long chocolate brown hair.

"Oh hey Misa who's––" L walked over and his jaw dropped as well. "Who is this?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"L, it's me, ~~~~." I said smiling. "You don't recognize me?" His pale face sudden had some color and I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. I didn't ever expect to ever get dressed up like this."

"W-Well come on in, we're sitting around, talking, eating, and doing whatever." Misa said linking her arm with mine. "~~~, you know Light, L and obviously Matt. He told me to invite you!"

"Well yeah silly." I said.

"This is Near, Matsuda, and Aizawa."

"Hi there. Hey Matt!" It looked as though Matt couldn't believe that I was dressed up like this. The only dressy things I wore were usually on special occasions. I like feeling comfortable and relaxed most of the time.

"Who are we still waiting for?" Matsuda asked.

"Mello!" She said. _WHAT? They invited Mello? You've got to be kidding me! Really? Mello! Great….just what I need. _I tried to smile and put a happy face on, but Matt could see right through it. Misa decided to go over to Light and snuggle with him.

"Hey, don't get upset if Mello comes. He doesn't know you're here." Matt said lighting up a cigarette. He inhaled the smoke and then blew it out through his nose.

"I really wished you didn't smoke…" I said turning towards him and laying my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and softly rubbed my shoulder.

"I know babe, but sometimes I just need a little stress reliever." Misa's doorbell rang once again and she hopped up and skipped over to the door.

"Oh Hi, you must be Matt's friend, Mello." I could faintly hear her voice.

"~~~, calm down. We're not going to stick you two in a room together, so don't worry." Matt said pulling me closer and running his finger up and down my curves. I giggled and took the cigarette from his mouth and shared one puff, then I put it back in his mouth.

"….you know everyone here, am I right?" Misa's voice came into the room.

"Uh…yeah… I guess." I heard Mello's voice and I clung to Matt. "What is she doing here?" he asked.

"Mello be nice." L stated sipping some coffee. "Just because you like her doesn't mean you can be a prick to her." I saw Mello's face.

"Like her? Why in the world would I ever like her?" he asked scoffing and leaning against the wall over where Near was.

"Why don't we not yell and just have a good time." Matsuda suggested.

"Yeah, don't you think we should do something fun, I mean it is a party." Aizawa said. Misa sat and snuggled with Light. As we all made small talk she suddenly jumped to her feet.

"I've got it!" She said clapping her hands.

"Got what?" Near asked playing with his hair.

"What we can do duh! I'll be right back." Misa ran upstairs to her bedroom and I was soon left with just the guys. Aizawa and Matsuda went go get another drink. Mello took his seat next to Matt.

"Ew dude why are you even snuggling with her?" Mello asked.

"Hey," Matt slapped Mello on the back of the head. "Be nice. She's my friend. Plus, just because you both don't like each other doesn't mean I can't be either of your friends." He put his cigarette out and pulled out his game. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to play with my DS." He tuned almost everyone out and I sighed. I got up and walked over to L.

"Oh, hello ~~~." He said.

"Hi L." As I sat down I could feel a pair of eyes on me, and I noticed they belonged to Mello. When I looked over at him I felt a strange feeling. Almost as though he didn't want me to move, but whatever that was his fault for being a complete douche bag.

"I do thank you very much for that kiss you gave me earlier." He blushed a little. I couldn't help but smile. I played a little bit with his hair.

"You can have one anytime no matter what." I giggled sighing and looking around the room.

"So,~~~~," Aizawa began, "I hear you don't usually dress like this, if Misa hadn't dressed you, what would you have worn?" _Nosey much Aizawa? _

"To be honest I would've worn sweat pants and a tank top. Even though it looks that I'd be underdressed, but I like feeling comfortable." I answered.

"Gosh you can't even make yourself presentable on your own? Jeez!" Mello said.

"You know what at least I don't wear tight leather pants that make me look like a freakin' hoodlum. Or have a girlish hairdo, oh wait **I AM A **girl, and you aren't!" I shot back at him.

"Okay you two really need to cut it out." Light interjected. "Whenever we get together all you two do is fight, can't you have at least _ONE_ civil conversation?" I looked at Mello and then went back to hugging Matt. Even though he was too into his video game. "Matt?" Light said. "Matt," nothing, "Hey! Matt!"

"Damnit! Light, come on don't distract me. I was almost at the last level oh my gosh, what, what is it that you need me for?" he asked.

"Mmm yeah don't care, anyway moving on, don't you think ~~~ and Mello need to have at least one civil conversation?"

"I'm back!" Misa squealed. "This game is kind of complicated on how to describe it, but I'll do my best to be as understanding and thorough as possible. Here are about 10 pieces of paper. Five have the word 'truth' on them, and the other have 'dare' written on them. When you pick up either on, for example let's say I get a 'dare' one, I have to pick a person and have them do something. It's like truth or dare basically, but I wanted to use paper." She said putting her hand on her waist.

"Okay." Everyone said. She giggled and spread the pieces of paper out on the coffee table. Matsuda was the first one to pick, and he got truth.

"So tell me what I'm supposed to do again."

"Well, you pick someone and have them answer a question truthfully. Do you not know how to play Matsuda?" she asked.

"What! Of course I know how to play!" he shot back turning red a little. I looked at Matt and watched him play his video game. I took it away and began to play for him. I lost so I shut the game and hid it.

"Okay…uhm…Aizawa here's a truth. If Light were a girl, would you date him?" Matsuda could barely hold in his fits of laughter, and to be honest everyone else failed to hold them in. Light made a face and so did Aizawa.

"What the hell kind of a question is this?" he asked. "Come on can't I get another question?" he begged.

"No! We double doggy dare you to tell us the truth!" I said giggling. Aizawa hung his head and put his hands over his face.

"Fine, perhaps if Light were a girl I'd date him. Happy?" he shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Great going Touta!"

"What? I could've had you answer something more personal." I sat up and leaned forward. Mello had his arms along the top of the couch and he was munching on some chocolate. His leather pants were a bit too shiny tonight.

"Hahaha! Okay, now Matsuda you pick the next person." Misa said. He looked around the tiny circle and stopped on Near.

"Near, it's your turn to pick." He said. Near didn't look too interested in what we were doing, and I couldn't blame him. Near sighed and reached for a piece of paper and read it.

"Dare." He said. Misa clapped her hands and giggled.

"So, Near do you know who you're going to pick, and what you're going to have them do?" She asked. Near looked around the room and played with a little piece of his hair again. _Please don't pick me…please don't pick…_

"L." He said. "I dare you to tell us something about someone in this room that you've never told anyone before." Matt's jaw dropped, as well as Mello's.

"Jeez Near, I didn't know you had it in you." Mello said.

"Me neither…" I chuckled a little bit. I had only met Near once and from how I felt around him I'd say I was shocked as well. He seemed like a cute innocent 17 year old who played with toys, but he obviously had a naughty side to him. I saw his little devilish smirk.

"I'm not finished," Near continued, "and then whoever you talk about, guy OR girl, you have to kiss them on the cheek." He giggled and looked away from everyone.

"Okay! That's gone too far, where is the _REAL_ Near?" Mello asked biting a piece of his chocolate.

"What do you mean? This _is_ the real Near." I couldn't help but laugh at how Mello sort of embarrassed himself and made a somewhat funny joke.~~~~_! STOP IT! Do NOT laugh at ANYTHING Mello says or does, but-but. _L looked around and bit his tongue and his thumb lightly.

"~~~~," he said gently. "She's very sweet, kind, loving, and well I heard her sing one time and I haven't heard singing like that in forever. She is also very beautiful and I think that tonight seeing her in this dress is just a bonus." Some tiny flag told me to look at Mello when L was talking, and indeed I did. If I wasn't mistaken I could see his face fuming. _He probably wants to tell L how wrong he is, pssh whatever Mello. _

"Awe thank you L!" I said smiling.

"Now, you have to kiss her cheek." Near said once again. L got off his butt and walked over to where I was and he gently kissed me. I looked over again to see how Mello looked and I couldn't hold in a chuckle. His face was so scrunched I thought he had just eaten a way too sour lemon. _Is Mello getting...jealous? _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Moth: _**_Part two of my Sexy Time With Mello :) I only own the idea :) I hope you like it ^.^_

* * *

><p>"Yay! Now it's mine turn to pick!' Misa said clasping her hands together. Aizawa had asked Matt to tell us the truth about why he loves video games, Light asked Matsuda if he's ever gone skinny dipping, and thankfully he said no. I couldn't imagine this guy ever going skinny dipping. She grabbed a piece of paper and looked at it. She put her finger to her lips and thought.<p>

"Well, what did you get Misa?" I asked playing with my hair. She opened her mouth and began to talk.

"Matt! Would you ever date your best friend?" she asked. He took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Which one? Mello or ~~~~~?" he said flicking his cigarette.

"Duh! ~~~~~!" She said sitting back down next to Light. "Would you ever date her, and why?" Matt lifted his goggles off and looked at all of us. I could see Mello wanted to know this answer, and so did I.

"No." He said.

"NO!" Matsuda and Misa said in unison.

"What? Why? How come?" Misa couldn't believe what she had just heard, I smiled.

"He doesn't want to ruin a great friendship. It's perfectly understandable." Matt didn't say anything. "Isn't that right?" a pang of anxiety hit me and I heard Mello chuckle.

"Well…yeah that's half the reason, and I know one of our friends, whom I'm very close with, also really likes her."

"Say what! How come you never told me this?" I asked huffing and puffing.

"I don't know…" Matt said putting the cigarette back in his mouth. I flicked his nose and turned towards everyone else.

"Wow…well at least he's being honest." L said.

"True." Misa said in a disappointed tone. "Oh well…Matt now it's your turn to choose!" she smiled. _Oh great…I just know I'm going to be picked…_I thought. Matt went for the piece of paper and grabbed one. I saw a smirk spread across his face.

"It says 'dare'." My heart dropped and I knew it was over for me. I'd have to do something totally outrages and make myself look like a goober.

"So, who are you going to dare?" Light asked. He pondered and looked around and he took a long stare at Light. "Me?" Light said in disbelief.

"Nope, ~~~~~."

"I knew you were going to pick me. What is it that you want me to do Matt?" I asked crossing my arms. He pointed to Matsuda and had him come over and he whispered something. _Oh great Matt don't make me do anything TOO dare devilish. My parents don't want to hear about their daughter on TV. _Matsuda touched my hand and told me to follow him.

"Matt what-" he put his hand in front of my face as I was talking.

"I dare you to go into the room and wait there until someone else comes in. Matsuda is going to blind fold you and distract you for exactly 30 seconds. Once he is done he will exit and someone else will be sent in. You cannot come out until everything is good." He said.

"You're confusing me." I said.

"Uhm…~~~~~ would you please follow me." I stood up and watched everyone else watch me and Matsuda walk into the other room. When we reached the room Matsuda put a piece of cloth over my eyes and tied it. _What is going on? What does Matt have in mind…oh no…_

"So what is exactly happening?" I asked.

"Matt said I wasn't allowed to say…sorry."

"Well then what's the point of this?"

"I don't know, but Matt seemed pretty proud of his chance to dare you." Matsuda said. I groaned and tried to see if I could see through the black piece of cloth and sadly I couldn't.

"Okay, thirty seconds is up I'll be going now." I heard the door open and then someone hit the ground.

"Matsuda? Did you fall?" I still didn't take the blindfold off. I could sense that someone else was in the room. "Matsuda?" I said again. I felt against the wall and got over to where the door was and then bent down. I felt around to see if I could feel someone and I only felt pants. Slippery, leather pants. I ripped the blind fold off. "MELLO! What the hell are you––"

"Me? You know what don't blame me, blame Matt. He's the one that put us both in here for heaven sakes." He said.

"Great, now I'm stuck in a room with you and the door is freakin' locked. Hey! Matt! Misa! Someone come let us out!" I hollered.

"No! Everyone thinks that the two of you need time alone." Matt yelled back. "Stay in there, we are going to go watch a movie."

"What? Matt don't you dare do this to me! Why the hell do you think I should get along with this bitch?" Mello asked.

"Oh you're calling _me _a bitch when you're a dick every single time!" I said turning to him.

"Yeah, I'm calling you a bitch ~~~~~. Because that is what you are. I don't understand why Matt is your friend or even likes you? To hell with L, he's just bluffing you're so fake." I slapped Mello.

"Shut up! I'm fake? L is one of the smartest people here tonight along with Matt and Near, and if he thinks I'm all that he says than maybe I am! You were jealous Mello!" I said. Silence. Mello looked at me with anger still all over his face, but it subsided.

"Like hell I was jealous! L can give you kisses all he wants, and you can do the same. I don't freakin' care. I'd never kiss you."

"Don't try and lie to me, I know you were jealous. You were jealous that I was snuggling with Matt and that L gave me a kiss on the cheek and all those compliments." I said. There was about forty seconds of silence before Mello pushed me up against the wall again, this time pinning my hands over my head. "What are you––" He shut me up by kissing me. His kiss was rough, but very…tingly and tummy warming. I pushed him back and he fell to the ground. "What the hell?"

"Fuck you! I hate you! So what if I was jealous! It isn't like I like you at all…." his angry voice trailed off. He stood back up and stood closer to me.

"You are such a fuckin' jerk you know that."

"This is being a fucking jerk." He said pulling me closer and kissing my neck. _How did he know that was my soft spot. _

"Mello no don't…please….don't…..I fucking hate you." I pulled him closer and brought my lips to his and passionately kissed him. _So what if I lied my entire life saying I hated Mello. No one was going to kill me for it. _I sensed his hands move to the back of my dress and pull it down. He exposed my cream yellow strapless bra and pulled me closer looking down at me.

"I know you've wanted this…" he said slyly turning me around so I was facing the wall. He held my hands and with his other he ran his fingers up and down my curves. The exact thing Matt had done. I felt his body get closer to me and his hands made their way to my chest. "All of your anger, and mine, is just a patch." _Damnit! Mello you're so smart. _He turned me around and I wrapped my arms around him and brought his face to mine.

"You are so right." I pushed him back on the bed that was in the room and pinned his hands above his head. I smirked and kissed his neck very softly. I bit him a little bit and then moved back to his lips. Through his pants I could feel his hard on and I moaned into his ear. I played with his hair and felt myself grind against him. "Mello I fucking hate you…" I chortled. He rolled over so I was now on the bottom. "But I want you _so freakin_ badly."

"All you had to do was tell me." I unzipped his jacket and rolled him onto the bottom. I bent down and began to kiss his neck softly and move down towards his chest. When I came to his burns I gave him butterfly kisses. Deep down I was upset that he had gotten injured, but the surface of me thought he deserved it. He ate his chocolate as I kissed his stomach and went lower. As I began to reach his pants he stopped eating his chocolate and he sat up.

"Don't you think we should wait till we're back at my place? It's a little more…uhm…" I kissed him and pinned his hands.

"No, I've been waiting so long to do this to you Mello, screw anything else." I licked my lips and he smirked.

"Carry on then." I began to pull his pants off and he helped me. I giggled and grabbed him in my hands and softly grazed the tip of his dick and giggled. He grabbed my hair as I put him inside my mouth and moved my head up and down. I felt my face get hot and I used my tongue to make a circle. He moaned and I got even more turned on. I stopped and looked up at him still gently stroking him. He had his eyes closed and I could see the pleasure plastered all over his face. I kissed his chocolate covered lips and pushed him back. He reached his hands behind my back and slowly took off my cream yellow bra. I closed my eyes and I soon felt his hand touch my face. "A-Are you okay,~~~~?" he asked.

"What? Oh! I'm just….really….uhm…." his hands moved from my waist down to where my dress ended and he softly rubbed me through my panties and I blushed even more. I saw a smile creep across his face.

"Turned on?" he smirked and I nodded leaning down kissing him again. He threw my bra over to the side and rolled me so I was on my back. He kissed the skin between my breasts and smirked up at me. His hands were soft as they were drawn to my chest ever so gently. I had to close my eyes. I was too shy from embarrassment to look at him, but it felt so good. His left hand slowly slid down my stomach and towards my panties. I could feel him slip his fingers inside me and I gently moaned out. I grabbed his hair and arched my back a little bit.

"M-Mello…." I moaned softly. I bit my lower lip and looked at him. He pulled my panties off and threw them on the ground. He bent down and kissed my lips as he slowly entered me. He pinned my hands over my head and I giggled a little.

"I like hearing you say my name…." he breathed starting to move in and out of me. The feeling of his skin and mine touching was beyond words. The butterflies in my tummy intensified and my whole body felt like warm apple pie.

"Mello, please go faster….please…" I begged. "I love feeling you deep inside me." I breathed out. He let go of my hands and put them beside me. I wrapped mine around him and brought him closer. Our faces were touching, more like our noses, as he thrusted faster.

"Y-You're so cute ~~~~~." He whispered. "~~~~~?" I waited a minute to answer him and I engulfed myself in the pleasure he was giving me.

"Y-Yes?" He began to thrust even faster and faster. He began to suck on my left nipple and he softly bit me. "Ohhhh Mello…" I saw his hand move to the side and creep towards his pants pocket. He grabbed a pice of chocolate and put it in his mouth. He lowered himself and put the piece of chocolate to my lips and I gently sucked on it. It soon dissolved and our lips were connected in a chocolate kiss. I slightly tugged at his hair and moved my body with his. The butterflies were multiplying by the hundreds in my tummy. I wrapped my legs around him and pointed my toes as the feeling of a climax was getting closer. "M-Mello, please make me cum…please." I put our noses together and looked at him. He began to thrust faster than before and I basically dug my fingernails into his back. He began to move faster than before and I gripped the blonde haired boy, who I swore in my entire life I'd never even touch, the tightest I could. "Oh my gosh Mello! Ohhhh Mello!" I moaned loudly.

"Ahhh oh fuck…" I heard him moan and I felt warmer down there after he came. He collapsed on top of me and we were heaving. He looked at me and kissed my lips. "I love you ~~~~. I'm sorry I was such a dick. I love you." He said. I kissed him back and held onto him.

"I love you too Mello." We laid in the bed for another five minutes and then got dressed.

"Hey let us out now Matt! Do that or Imma break your games!" Mello threatened. He tried the doorknob and it was open. He opened it and everyone was listening in by the door. "What––"

"Oh crap." They all said.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU HEARD EVERYTHING!" I yelled. Misa shook her head.

"Oh uhm oh gosh no…we didn't hear any––"

"Oh stop lying Misa, of course we heard these two fucking like jack rabbits. Mello, you didn't' rape her, did you?" Light asked.

"Of course not, silly Light. We both…just came to our senses." He said putting his arm around my waist. We walked back into the living room. "Shall we continue our game?" he asked. Everyone's faces were in complete shock. I couldn't blame them–-I was in shock as well. Wow…that Mello sure is something...


End file.
